Half
by silvestial
Summary: Once upon a time, a lazy author finally went through her old Google Drive for the first time in years...


_So these random stories are just strange prompts I though up in the place of actually getting work done. None of them are finished and most of them have been sitting in my Google Drive for years. Keep in mind I have changed my writing style quite a lot since then - some are pretty bad compared to what I can do now. If you like one of the stories and would appreciate me finishing a little more of it, just say so in the reviews and I'll try to write some more. Most of the stories end very incomplete and normally I'd never let then see the light of day... but I did want to see what other people thought. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other assorted anime characters. _

_I do, however, own the prompts so if you wish to borrow them, please ask me first._

* * *

Story One

_Mother Oak_

It started as a tingle of awareness, a vague sense that something existed. It had always been an It but something wanted It to be a Her. Although even after becoming a her, she really wasn't much. The only thing about her was that she was.. Well, a her. This revelation changed exactly nothing. There were no thoughts to think so her discovery had no impact.

The vague sense of existence grew until she had her first thought. 'Spread. Grow. Longer.' At that moment, she simultaneously experienced her first emotion. Surprise. It was a foreign feeling but familiar at the same time. Her thoughts called it surprise and she was inclined to agree. Was that another emotion? Agree? No, it didn't feel right. She could be agreeable but she couldn't get agree. Her thoughts were starting to hurt a bit - another foreign feeling. Hurt. Her thoughts hurt…? So she let the hurt grab hold because she knew no better and her thoughts swiftly disappeared under a wave of peace.

Time passes and she grows a stronger sense of self. For example she likes the vibrations of a nearby rockslide. What she doesn't like is when said rockside knocks down a part of her. That's another thing that changed. She was once only one and now her small bit of one has become many. Very many. Because of it, she can stretch her awareness way, way far out or she can gather every bit up and into a single spot. She's also noticed that there's quite a few others. They're like her in the way that they can think but other than that, they have nothing in common. The other things come in many sizes. Some are small, almost unnoticeable, while others are big and can knock parts of her down. She doesn't like the ones that destroy parts of her. She also doesn't like the ones that consume her energy but since she can always regenerate that energy, she doesn't mind as much. Recently, she's begun to notice a pattern. Not all of the others are different. For example, there's an other that doesn't consume her energy. Yet, for some reason, the other doesn't draw energy from below either. She'd never really thought about it until now. If the other didn't get energy from below or her, where was it getting energy from? So she waited until she located the strange other and.. froze. The other was consuming another other's energy. Was.. was this normal? How had she never noticed..? So she gathered her conscious mind into one spot and watched. The other kept consuming the energy until it's source was gone. She thought she could almost feel something metallic seeping into her. It left her feeling.. Odd. But now she could no longer group the others all into one category. She needed new ones. So she called the ones that consumed her energy 'Prey' and the ones that consumed prey 'Predator'. She wasn't sure what compelled her to name them that but the terms sounded right anyways.

She grew. Longer. Wider. Higher. She let her mind spread and, for a while, she was in a state of peaceful bliss. Until the mountain breakers came. There were nine of them. Nine gargantuan beasts that wrecked her world whenever they got bored. The tiny predators that lived across her world didn't like the mountain breakers. She knew that she certainly didn't. She also wasn't sure what to call the tiny predators. They consumed her energy then turned around and consumed prey. She'd never met another creature like them. Regardless, the tiny predators seemed to really dislike the mountain breakers. One would take care of the other, she supposed. So she blocked them out and drifted away. In fact, she was doing a fantastic job in ignoring them right up until one of the tiny predators became one of her.

Hashirama Senju. The words meant nothing to her but everything to the tiny predator. She didn't understand. Did the tiny predator name his thoughts? She felt a disturbingly wide variety of emotions coming from him but the one that stood out most was panic. She had never experienced panic before. Pain wasn't something she felt either so she had never had a reason to panic before. It was like surprise but with a sharp edge. She hated it almost instantly. The forest sung back to his panic, answering the tiny predator. She shoved her life energy at him, trying to make the emotions stop. Almost instantly she felt her forest surge up, the tiny predator redirecting her energy until his body could handle it no longer. She could feel metallic lifeblood dripping down her vines. The tiny predator was exhausted, she could feel it through her link, but when she tried to fix it, his body started to give out. Her life energy was pumping, saturating the forest with her excitement, and she could feel a distant longing for company. The tiny predator was losing his lifeblood too fast. His energy was starting to fade. She didn't want him to die. He was her first real connection to something else - something like her. More tiny predators started to show up but oddly enough, her tiny predator was.. Happy? No, not happy, calm. He was calm. Why? Why was he calm? He had just consumed the life energy of other tiny predators so what was he doing? She startled as one drew close, sending a branch out and gutting it before it reached her tiny predator. Her tiny predator was alarmed now, alarmed and terrified. The other tiny predators around him tried to approach but she swung her branches at them too. Only nothing hit because the tiny predators dodged it. Troublesome…. Her tiny predator was beginning to fade and her branches grew even more flustered. No.. nonononono… The light died out and she let the connection between them break. Stupid tiny predators.. Stupid…

_The End. Yep. It's the end. Not really, though. I just lost interest and moved on. Kudos to you if you actually understand where I was going with this. I don't even know where I was going with this. R&R please. Have a good day/night._


End file.
